i) Field
This application relates to an analyzer and its components. In particular, this application relates to a clinical analyzer and system configured to ensure that an operator is qualified to use the analyzer and that the operator adheres to certain procedures while operating the analyzer.
ii) Description of the Related Art
Hematology analyzers are utilized to make various measurements of the constituents of a blood sample. Many known hematology analyzers are large cumbersome machines placed in hospitals and laboratories. Such analyzers are required to be operated by an operator officially certified to operate the analyzers.
Smaller hematology analyzers, such as the analyzers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,772,650 and 7,013,260, are designed to be placed in a doctor's office where space is at a premium. Like the analyzers described above, a certified operator may operate these machines.
However, it is difficult to guarantee that such an operator is actually operating the analyzer. In many instances, the person operating the machine may have little or no training on the analyzer. Even when trained, the operator may not follow the various procedures required for accurate testing of a patient blood sample.
For example, performance of a quality control check of the analyzer may be required on a periodic basis to ensure that the analyzer is operating correctly. To perform the quality control check, various samples with known consistencies are inserted into the analyzer for analysis. However, in many instances the samples must be thoroughly mixed before measurement. When the operator skips this step, the samples may become unusable for future quality control checks as the consistency of the samples may change. Thus, a new sample may be required, which will necessarily increase the cost associated with operation of the analyzer.
In other instances, an operator may attempt to measure a patient blood sample that has been in storage. In this case, it may be necessary to treat the patient blood sample prior to measurement to ensure accuracy of measurement. For example, the patient blood sample may need to be mixed. When an operator fails to perform this procedure correctly, the measurement may fail or give inaccurate results.
Other problems with known analyzers will become apparent upon reading the descriptions of the various embodiments described below.